Stressing
by HopesandDreams626
Summary: Naruto is sick of making mistakes on missions and causing problems for his team. He becomes depressed. Who will help him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am ****NOT ****the owner of Naruto!**

Naruto had screwed up on yet another mission. That's the fourth time this week. He caused the mission to be a lot longer and more difficult than it would have been. Resulting in him getting injured and his other squad members as well.

Naruto could sense the negative feelings Sasuke and Sakura had towards him. Normally, this didn't bother the kid because he was so used to them treating him that way. However, Naruto could tell that even Kakashi was upset with him. He hated the thought of anyone being disappointed in him, especially his sensei. It made him feel…depressed.

The next day, Naruto had met his squad to do some training. The boy was rather quiet, and he didn't have his usually goofy grin on plastered on his face. Of course Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had to wait for Kakashi. He was late like always.

Naruto turned to Sakura, "Hey, where's Kakashi sensei?"

"How should I know? You know he's always late." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah." Was all Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a puzzled look. Naruto was acting weird that's for sure. Not that Sasuke really cared, but Sakura was about to ask Naruto if something was wrong when Kakashi showed up out of nowhere.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, but you know things happen."

His student groaned.

"Shall we get started then?" Kakashi said calmly.

Squad seven had been practicing for a while. They were finishing up their daily training. Each student doing very well, especially Naruto which surprised Kakashi. He had also noticed that Naruto was not his normal hyperactive self. In fact, he was quiet. "Quiet" was not Naruto at all. Kakashi decided not to say anything in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Good job everyone, especially you, Naruto." Kakashi announced. "What do you say we call it a day?"

The three of them nodded. Sasuke felt a pang of anger that Naruto did better than him today. It was just so unpredictable.

As they were walking away, Kakashi said: "Stay a minute, Naruto."

Naruto turned around eyes wide. "What is it, Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi waited to talk until Sasuke and Sakura were far enough away that they couldn't hear them.

"You did very well today, Naruto. You've definitely improved. I can tell you've been practicing."

"Oh…thanks sensei." Naruto said and then stared down at his feet. There was a slight pause.

"Everything okay?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You weren't really acting yourself."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi who now had a sort of confused look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He didn't want to discuss his problems with his sensei. He didn't want to discuss them with anyone. He had to tell Kakashi something though to get him off his back. So he put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. But I'll be fine. Everything's good."

Kakashi paused for a second and just looked at his student. He could tell that, Naruto wasn't being completely honest, but he couldn't force him to talk if he didn't want to.

"Alright, just take it easy then. Go home and get some rest." Kakashi said sternly.

"I will. Later, Kakashi sensei." Naruto's grin disappeared as soon as he turned around.

Naruto made himself one of his cups of ramen. He was starving, but once he was about to eat it, he realized he didn't want it anymore. He sighed and threw it away. He couldn't even eat his favorite food. He was mad at himself.

"I've worked so hard already and I still keep messing up." Naruto thought. "Why can't I just do something right like Sasuke and Sakura?"

Later that night, Naruto was lying in bed thinking about the mistakes he made on their recent missions. Then, he remembered the events of today. Kakashi said he did well, even better than Sasuke, but he wasn't himself. Naruto's eyes became wide by that thought and he sat up right in his bed.

"This feeling…this…depression made me do better. Maybe if I stay like this, I won't make so many mistakes. And I'll get better than, Sasuke. Yeah! I've got this!"

Naruto lay back down and closed his eyes. "It's better this way."


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of Naruto's alarm woke him. He climbed out of bed and began getting ready for his day. He grabbed his head band off the nightstand glancing at the photo of him and his teammates. He picked it up and blankly stared at it.

"Do they really even like me?" Naruto thought to himself. "How could they? I almost got them killed on our last mission."

That thought sunk in and gave Naruto a sick feeling in his stomach. He put his head down and let out a breath he had been holding in.

Naruto arrived at the meeting place, but he was alone. He had skipped breakfast because he thought he was going to be late, but turns out he was the first one there. That gave him time to think and figure out a plan.

Don't talk unless you have to

Try to be more calm

Don't rush in

Don't go ahead; stay with the squad

Try not to be so reckless

The last one was easier said than done.

"Just stay focused." Naruto turned around and noticed Sasuke walking towards him with Sakura not far behind.

Pay closer attention to your comrades; be the listener not the talker

Naruto did not greet his teammates when they approached him, but he kept staring at them. Silently observing them.

Sasuke was the first to speak, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Is there a reason why you keep looking at me?" It sounded stupid; even Sasuke knew, but he was still mad about Naruto doing better than him yesterday.

"No, not really." Naruto said.

"Well then quit it you, loser!"

"Whatever."

Sasuke was confused. He expected Naruto to argue and be annoying as usual. He was…different. This sort of angered Sasuke. Was Naruto up to one of his tricks?

"What's your problem, dumbass?" Sasuke shouted.

"What do you mean? I didn't say a damn thing."

Sakura was beginning to feel worried. "Hey, come on you guys."

"You're just standing there staring!"

"Sorry, I didn't know staring was a crime." Naruto couldn't hide his smirk. He saw that he was getting the best of Sasuke and that was not every day.

Sasuke became furious. Just one more thing and Naruto is done for…

Naruto looked down and saw that Sasuke was clenching his fists, which made him giggle.

That was that. Sasuke punched Naruto in the face, and he swung right back and hit Sasuke in the mouth. Their training hadn't even begun yet and they were already at it.

"Stop it you two!" There wasn't much that Sakura could do. "Hurry, Kakashi sensei." Sakura's inner self thought.

Without being seen Kakashi had shown up and stopped the two before their fight had gotten any worse. He pulled them apart and grabbed each one by the wrist.

"First thing in the morning and you two are already fighting. Have you forgotten that you're supposed to be a team? This is not how teammates should treat each other."

"I didn't ask to be on a team with him." Sasuke snorted.

"Well you are and you'll deal with it. Both of you."

He let go of their wrists. "Now come on. We don't have time for this. Shall we get started?"

Naruto and Sasuke huffed at each other.

Training was very interesting on this particular day. Kakashi would explain what they were doing then demonstrate. Naruto was quiet for once and paid close attention to his sensei so he would know exactly what to do.

Sakura went first and did well. Sasuke was next and did very well. Naruto, however, did the best out of the three just like yesterday.

The same thing happened throughout the day. Naruto had beaten Sasuke in just about everything. This left Sakura confused, Kakashi surprised, and Sasuke was of course very angry.

"Alright. I think that's enough practice for today. Don't forget we have a mission tomorrow so get a good night's sleep." Kakashi stated.

"Right." Kakashi's students said in unison.

Sasuke left almost immediately because he was so pissed off.

"Sasuke, wait!" Sakura yelled running after him.

"That's great. Even when I do well they hate me." Naruto thought but then accidently said "Wow" out loud.

"Something amusing?" Kakashi asked.

"What? Oh no."

Kakashi was reading one of his perverted books. "Naruto, now that the others left there's something I want to tell you."

"Yeah, Kakashi sensei."

"I know that you and Sasuke don't really see eye to eye, but you know he has that temper so its best you try not to anger him, ok." Kakashi said not looking away from his book.

Naruto looked down guiltily. He didn't mean for that to happen this morning and it wasn't his fault. Sasuke was being a jerk, but he wasn't blameless either. He also knew that Kakashi would stick up for Sasuke. He was always playing favorites with Sasuke.

"Yeah sure, sensei. I didn't mean to make him mad or anything."

"Just remember that. Oh and Naruto be sure to be extra careful on our mission tomorrow. Wouldn't want anything to happen like last time?" Kakashi had a serious but somewhat taunting tone to his voice.

Naruto didn't respond. He just stared at the ground and tried to hide his hurt.

Kakashi took his eye off his book and took notice of his student. "Just keep up what you've been doing during our training and that shouldn't happen again."

Naruto nodded and said bye to his sensei.

Kakashi watched him leave and sighed.

**Thank you to all of my viewers! I really hope you enjoy Stressing so far. Tell me what you think. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning squad seven met at the entrance to the Leaf Village for their mission. Surprisingly, they didn't have to wait very long for Kakashi sensei. Only an extra ten minutes or so. The three genin started walking through the gates but Kakashi stopped them.

"Listen up you three." Kakashi announced. "There's been a slight change in plans."

The three of them looked at their sensei confused. "Huh," they said.

"You guys will be helping out an elderly woman at her farm." Kakashi stated.

Sakura then said, "But I thought we were going to the Land of Lightning to –

"As I said, there's been a change in plans."

Naruto had a silent thought that this was his fault for what happened last time and their sensei didn't want him to go on any dangerous missions for a while.

"Wait a second." Sasuke said, "You said 'you three'. So are you not coming?"

Kakashi sighed. "I'm afraid not. Lady fifth has summoned me for some important business. You're on your own for this one."

With that said, Kakashi handed Sasuke a map showing them how to get to their destination.

"Be careful now. Later." And with a "poof" he was gone.

"We're lost aren't we?"

"No you loser! It should be just up ahead."

"It looks like we're in the middle of nowhere to me." Naruto said.

"We're going the right way!" Sasuke said, "I'm the one with the directions!"

Naruto yelled back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you couldn't figure it out!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Well –

Sakura cut Naruto off. "Knock it off! Naruto! Quit annoying Sasuke!"

"What? But I –

This time Naruto was cut off by a noise in the bushes. He gulped. The three genin watched closely and got ready to attack.

Just then, a little girl with a sad look on her face emerged from behind the bushes. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura exhaled their held breath.

"It's just a kid." Naruto said relieved.

The little girl said, "Can you help me please?"

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked her.

"I'm lost and I can't find my mom."

They each shared a look that said, "Should we help her."

Sakura smiled at her and said, "Could you just give us a minute?"

The three of them huddled.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke said, "Forget about her. We have a mission to complete. She's not our problem."

"We can't just leave her here." Sakura said.

"We don't have a choice. We don't have time for this." Sasuke stated.

"I say we help her!" Naruto yelled.

"Well I'm squad leader and I say no."

"I don't care who you are! We can't just leave this little kid here!"

"You, idiot!"

"You're being totally unreasonable!"

Both boys glared at each other.

"Sakura, what do _you _think we should do?" Naruto asked.

Sakura hesitated while Naruto and Sasuke stared at her waiting for an answer.

"I think we should help her." Sakura finally said.

"Ha!"

"Fine!" Sasuke said. "But just so you two know I'm totally against it."

The three young ninja walked in the direction where the little girl said she last saw her mom.

"So what's your name?" Sakura asked her.

"I'm Yumi."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura. That's Naruto and this is Sasuke."

Naruto said hi and Sasuke mumbled hi also.

They took notice of the teddy bear that Yumi was clutching.

The direction Yumi was leading them was actually in the direction they needed to go anyway.

They barely talked the whole time. Every once in a while Sakura or Sasuke would ask if they were still going the right way and Yumi would smile and nod. Naruto didn't talk at all.

It seemed like they were walking for a long time. Sasuke was just about to tell Naruto and Sakura to leave Yumi and proceed with their mission, when a man had emerged from the woods.

"This little girl needs to come with me." He said.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Uzuki and I need to take that girl back home."

Sakura asked him if he is Yumi's father.

"No, but I'm a friend of her mother's. She has been looking for her all over."

Yumi looked scared. Sakura whispered to her, "Do you know this man?" Yumi shook her head and tried to hide behind Sasuke.

"Come on, Yumi." Uzuki said grabbing her hand.

"Wait!"

Uzuki stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Is there some kind of a problem?" He asked.

Naruto said, "How can we trust you?"

Uzuki looked taken aback and thought for a moment.

"I told you, I am a friend of her mother's and she told me to bring her daughter back. That is the only proof I have."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura exchanged looks. Sakura shrugged and Naruto didn't say anything else even though he didn't like the looks of this guy.

"Okay. I guess you can take her." Sasuke granted him permission.

Uzuki smiled and thanked the three genin for finding Yumi.

"You're welcome." Sakura called after him.

Yumi looked back at them while Uzuki was pulling her along. She did not look happy.

Sakura then said, "Well that was weird."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke went on their way to find the farm that they should have already been working on.

When they finally arrived, the woman owning the farm was not mad in the least bit. She was thrilled that someone had actually come to help.

They finished up their jobs rather quickly with no troubles. Naruto did not get in on any of their conversations, he just worked. He was feeling bad pretty much the whole day, but now he felt even worse thinking about Yumi. The look on her face when that man took her. He hoped that she was alright.

The old widow asked if they wanted to stay for dinner.

"No." Sasuke said. "We really have to get back to the village. Thanks though."

They were on their way back to the village. Sasuke suggested they take the woods because it was quicker.

Sakura was telling them something, but Naruto wasn't listening. He was still thinking about Yumi.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh? What?"

"I asked you a question."

"Oh sorry."

"What has been with you lately?" Sakura questioned.

"Nothing." Was all Naruto had said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why are you such a loser?"

"Shut up, Sasuke! I'm not in the mood right now. So just leave me alone."

Sakura looked surprised. That's something Sasuke would say to Naruto not the other way around.

Sasuke of course was instantly angry. "I can't wait to get back to the village so I can get away from –

"Guys, look!" Naruto spotted something on the ground up ahead. He ran to it and saw that it was the teddy bear that Yumi was holding.

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope you like the story so far. In the next chapter, someone is going to find out what is bothering Naruto. Can you guess who it is? Please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto had his teeth and fists clenched. He seemed to be examining the bear as if he would find a clue or something to what happened."I knew we shouldn't have trusted that guy!"

"Calm down, Naruto. We don't even know if he had anything to do with this. For all we know she could have just dropped it." Sakura said.

"No! That's impossible! Didn't you see how she was clutching it the whole time?" Naruto said. "Obviously it's important to her. She would have come back for it. Something bad happened I just know it."

That was probably the longest Naruto had spoken all day. Sasuke looked to Naruto. "Well even if that's true, there's nothing we can do about it."

"What do you mean? Of course there is."

"Listen you, loser! We have no idea what direction they went off in and more importantly we have to get back to the village and report how this mission went."

Naruto was becoming furious with Sasuke. "More importantly? Are you serious? How can anything be more important than making sure Yumi is safe?"

"That girl is not our problem! Our mission was helping out at a farm, which we completed. So it's time for us to leave. We don't have time for this!" Sasuke spat.

"You're wrong, Sasuke! We helped her and then made an irresponsible decision so we owe it to her."

Sasuke didn't know what else to say. He had already made all his points. He just glared at Naruto while trying to think of something else.

Sakura stayed out of it. She was at a loss for words at the moment. Surely she knew how Sasuke was and always has been, but could he really be this cold towards a child?

Naruto knew it was hard to convince Sasuke so he turned to Sakura. "Come on, Sakura! You know it's wrong to just leave. We have to do something!"

"Well-

Sasuke cut her off. "There is nothing we can do!"

There was a brief silence while Naruto and Sasuke glare at each other. Sakura knew what they had to do but she didn't want to take sides.

"Sasuke," Sakura started, "Naruto is…right for once. I mean…we did make a careless mistake and I think now we have to fix this."

This only made Sasuke angrier. Naruto actually got Sakura to agree with him. It was obvious he didn't want to be around them any longer that day. "You know what? You guys can do whatever you want. I'm going back to the village. But just know that you two are crazy."

And with that said, Sasuke was gone. What was Naruto and Sakura's next move? The two of them would just have to try they're best.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Also, I decided to split this chapter in half from what I already wrote. So, the next chapter is when you will find out who knows what's bothering Naruto. Sorry about that! Please review! Thanks! :D**


End file.
